


The people who visit our dreams

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity and Moira have a chat, Gen, Retired Arrow, dream - Freeform, in a dream, olicity - Freeform, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is surprised when she dreams of Moira Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The people who visit our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The things I think about when I'm driving to work. Literally, I thought this whole thing up as I was going down the highway lol.

Lying in the bed in the early hours of the morning, Felicity found her mind drifting into another dream. Usually she’d dream about her own childhood, before her father left, and other times her dreams would project what her and Oliver’s child would look like. Sometimes the baby had wavy black hair and other times it was a lighter shade of Oliver's brown. Those were the dreams she enjoyed the most and was in a foul mood if they were interrupted before it could end naturally.

In her current dream, there was no baby in sight. It was her standing in the living room of the Queen’s mansion, which was dimly lit, staring at the back of another blonde woman.

It didn’t take long to figure out who she was. The shoulder length hair, the poise posture, it was Moira Queen. Which was crazy; she was dead and had been for a while now. She was also someone that Felicity didn’t particularly like so why in the hell was she dreaming about _her_?

“Hello dear,” dream Moira turned around, still looking as prim and proper as ever. Literally there wasn’t a strand of hair out of place.

She sat the glass, filled with crimson red liquid, down and motioned for Felicity to have a seat. She did, slowly, mindful of her protruding bump.

 _Did she notice?_ Felicity thought in her dream. _Was she here to tell her that she wasn’t good enough for her son, that she wasn’t good enough to bring a new Queen into the world?_

Moira ran her manicured hands over her skirt, which didn’t even have a faint wrinkle in it, as she sat down as well. Stretching her fingers out and then crossing her hands over one another, she glanced over at the younger woman.

“How far along are you?” her eyes dropped to her belly, which was covered in the pink material of Felicity’s dress.

Instinctively Felicity rubbed it before looking back at her. “Almost 8 months,”

Moira nodded her head slightly, pursing her lips together. “What are you having?”

“Don’t you already know?” Felicity asked, quickly growing tired of feeling like she was being interrogated by a ghost.

The older woman titled her head to the side just slightly and shook her head.

“A girl. A little girl.”

Moira smiled upon hearing that. “Oliver will be very protective.”

“He already is.” Felicity laughed as she told her.

“Well yes, I imagine he is.” Moira laughed along with her.

“You’re wondering why you’ve dreamt of me.” Moira stated after the laughter had died down.

“Yes,”

“I wasn’t the nicest person to you when I was living. I even tried to get you to lie to Oliver for me. You didn’t.”

“No,”

Moira nodded. “Because you cared about him. You loved him even back then…I was very angry with you when he confronted me. I had lost my son because of it or at least I thought I did. I was really angry with myself though. For my actions, for putting us all in the predicament.”

“Is this your way of saying sorry?”

“I suppose it is, yes. Thank you for telling him when I couldn’t.”

“You’re welcome although I didn’t do it for you.”

“Right,” Moira reached for the glass and took a sip.

“You’re worried about something aren’t you? The baby is coming soon and it terrifies you.”

Felicity wondered how she knew, but this was a dream after all, _her_ dream. She nodded her head.

“I—I just want to be a good mother.”

“Don’t we all? I wasn’t the best mother, I know that. I _always_ knew that, but I did try. I hope that in the end, what I did, it showed them that no matter what, I loved them with all my heart. I only ever wanted the best for them.”

Moira dropped her head for a moment, trying to mask the look of guilt on her face. “Tell me, are they happy?”

Felicity thought it over. Were they happy? Thea was still struggling with being a Queen and a Merlyn. Oliver was happier than he was when Moira died surely, but he had a lot on his mind. He still had nightmares. He was still haunted by the darkness.

“As happy as they can be,” Felicity answered truthfully.

“You make him happy. I saw the way he looked at you too. Thank you for loving him even when he didn’t think he was worthy.”

Felicity just smiled. She wasn’t sure how to take a compliment from Moira Queen even if this was all in her head.

“You’ll be fine Felicity and so will Oliver. Have you picked out a name?”

She had indeed. Oliver wasn’t much help. Okay, he wasn’t _any_ help; he insisted that he’d be fine with whatever she choose.

“Oliver if it’s a boy although Oliver has made it clear that he doesn’t think the world needs two Oliver Queens.”

“But it’s a girl.” Moira pointed out.

“Olivia.” Felicity nodded.

“Beautiful. Does he know?”

“Not yet.”

“He’ll be happy I’m sure.”

“I hope so.”

“I think I should be going now.” Moira said suddenly and with that, she started to fade. Everything started to fade.

“Wait. Is that all?” Felicity asked. She felt as though there had to be something more to this dream.

“Take care of them for me,” was all Moira said before everything faded into darkness and she felt herself being woken up.

“Felicity? Felicity wake up. We’re going to be late.” Oliver said as he shook her shoulder gently.

Felicity groaned but opened her eyes.

“I let you sleep as long as I could but if we don’t leave now, we’ll be late.”

They had a doctor’s appointment today, she suddenly remembered.

“I had a dream.”

Oliver looked up from where he was kneeling down in front of her.

She had showered and dressed and he was now helping her into her shoes.

“About the baby again?”

“No, it was about your mother. Weird, I know. She wants you to be happy, Oliver. Thea too. Are you happy?”

“With you and our baby? Of course I am Felicity,” He said sincerely. He slid her second shoe onto her foot and leaned up to kiss her.

“You make me so happy, baby.” He whispered.

“So do you, Oliver.” Felicity agreed.


End file.
